


Incense and cuddles

by partykeefus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pidge is 19 and Lance is 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partykeefus/pseuds/partykeefus
Summary: Just an average day off for Pidge and Lance.[based on true events]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned, this is based entirely off of my personal experience with my fiance. This is my way of feeling closer to him sooo yeah
> 
> if you like this then go read my other fic Spark :)

Sunlight pours through the window in the cluttered room. Pop bottles balance on the bedside table and on top the dresser, alongside last night’s take-out containers. The wood floor is nearly covered with clothes, aside from the path from the door to the bed. Incense smoke wafts through the air and catches the light from the window, pooling near the ceiling. Dust particles dance in the light, wafting to and from the bookshelf. Two warm bodies cuddle one another under a blue blanket, on a bed that’s a little too small. The smaller breathes deeply through her nostrils and cracks an eye open. Pidge reaches for her phone on the bedside table, careful not to knock over the cups and bottles. She checks the time; almost 3pm.

 

They’ve been in bed all day. Neither of them worked so why bother getting up? Sure, getting out of bed and doing things is productive and beneficial but on a Thursday where neither of them worked was the ideal time to laze in bed all day. They could spend all day pressing their bodies together; and clothes were optional even. Lance loves that little detail.

 

Pidge turns to look at her boyfriend. His hair is messy as fuck, some strands sticking to his sweaty forehead as he sleeps. She swings her legs off her side of the bed, stands, and opens the window. Gradually, the smoke around the room slides out the window and is replaced with fresh summer air.

 

Pidge turns to walk around the bed to get to the ledge where the incense is burning. It’s just burned out so she reaches into the book bag that holds their incense and fumbles with the boxes. She chooses the green box and retrieves a stick. She lights it, lets it burn for a few seconds, and blows out the flame leaving a small ember still burning. It begins smoking immediately. She removes the burnt remnants of the last stick into the ashtray next to the incense holder, and sticks the new one in. She waits a few seconds and watches as the smoke slips out the holes in the fake log. She smiles lightly and turns to her boyfriend. His arms are stretched out in front of him like he’s reaching for her missing warmth next to him. He feels around for a second before he flips onto his back and opens an eye.

 

“Good morning, sweetie.” Lance all but groans. Pidge leans her weight onto one leg and sticks her hip out, both hands on her hips.

 

“It’s not morning any more, dingus.” She says. Lance merely smiles. She stares for a moment longer before turning to their media area and plugs her phone into their speakers. She puts on her chill good beats playlist and stretches while the piano music begins playing. Lance is sitting up now watching his girlfriend’s back. Her shirt rides up slightly while her arms are raised, revealing a sliver of pale skin. She’s wearing her favorite black and green booty shorts and one of her own shirts (for once). Once she’s done stretching she throws her head forward to gather her hair in a sloppy ponytail, using the elastic on her wrist to tie it off. Sensing Lance’s gaze, she turns to meet it. They make eye contact and Lance is smiling wide.

 

“C’mere.” He says. Raising an eyebrow, Pidge walks over. Lance reaches for her hands and she gladly entwines them with his. She uses him as a means of balance as she gets up onto the bed to sit on Lance’s lap. She locks her ankles around Lance’s body. She wiggles her hips for good measure.

 

“Someone’s excited.” Pidge laughs and rolls her hips once again into Lance’s obvious erection. He bites his lip and groans.

 

“Don’t start anything you aren’t going to finish.” He says before kissing her on the lips. Pidge pulls away momentarily.

 

“Don’t worry, both of us will be finishing in a matter of minutes.” She whispers.

 

_ “Oh.” _

 

\----

 

Lance is heaving each breath, laying with his arms stretched out to either side of his body. Pidge is up rummaging through the piles of clothes. Both are bare-ass naked.

 

“Where did you throw my underwear?” Pidge asks as she pulls on a random shirt she finds.

 

“Fuck if I know.” Lance sighs, his breath finally starting to slow down. He chuckles. “You have a nice butt.” Pidge laughs and shakes said butt.

 

“Thanks, hon.” She says easily. She releases a soft ‘ah-ha’ as she spots her black panties by the TV across the room. “How did these get over here?” She murmurs.

 

“I don’t know, man. I kinda blacked out there.” Lance laughs and sits up to grab the towel hanging from his closet door. “Wana shower and order chinese for dinner?”

 

“I’m not the one who needs a shower.” Pidge quips, eyeing her boyfriend up and down obviously. Lance gasps and stands suddenly.

 

“That’s because I did all the work.” He smirks and winks. Pidge only smiles and puts her legs into her panties.

 

“You did, and it felt  _ amazing _ .” She pulls up her panties and shoots Lance a look that stops his strides dead. 

 

“No, absolutely not, I am way too tired and hot for round two.” Lance groans as he makes his way to the door and turns into the bathroom. “Won’t take long.” He calls.

 

“Alright.” Pidge replies. She’s already plopped herself into Lance’s certified gaming chair and is playing with her phone when she hears the water turn on. She smells the air and turns to see the incense had burnt out. She smiles softly and gets up to start a new one.

 

\----

 

Once showered and properly exfoliated, Lance emerges from the bathroom and joins Pidge in his room. She’s already put on a bra and proper shorts. Her hair is in a ponytail on the side of her head, and her glasses rest low on her nose as she browses her phone.

 

“I ordered already, combos A and F.” She says while scrolling. Lance grins and leans over to kiss her on the top of the head.

 

“Thanks, babe.” He can’t help the feeling stewing in his chest. He’s overwhelmed with affection for this girl. She knows his order by heart, respects he takes forever in the shower, and she even picked through and sorted some clothes into the hamper. A black graphic T and jeans are laid out on the bed, and below are his beat up sandals. He gets another wave of red, hot love in his chest. She even remembers that he doesn’t like shorts. Except for that one time he had to wear his friend’s booty shorts, which he sent pictures to Pidge and she saved them to her phone. He stops on his way to the bed and turns to look at Pidge. “Hey, Katie?”

 

“Yeah?” She says without looking away from her phone screen.

 

“Katie.”

 

“.... Yes?”

 

“Pidge.”

 

“What!” She finally looks up.

 

“There you are.” Lance smiles. “I love you.” Pidge rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh my god, I love you too! Now get dressed so we can pick up food.” She huffs and scrolls through her dashboard aggressively.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Lance says fondly.

 

\----

 

They walk hand in hand to the alleyway, relishing the wind in their hair and the rays of sunshine hitting the sides of their faces. Some quails coo and chatter as they pass by. In the alley way on their right, the bar’s parking lot is almost empty yet the patio is nearly full of people chatting. They scoot to one side of the alley to let a biker pass them. Once they emerge on the sidewalk of the highway, they wait to jaywalk to the other side. Pidge doesn’t bother looking both ways before following Lance, she just trusts him to know when to go. They walk about 30 feet to the Chinese restaurant, and Pidge pays for their food. Lance asks for chopsticks, and Pidge asks for extra plum sauce. They exit the restaurant and walk further down the road to the corner store to buy pop and juice to mix with the booze they had at home. Lance held the newly purchased beverages and Pidge held the food. They exchanged a loving smile once they left the store and began their very short journey home.

 

\----

 

Once they were through the door, they settle in to Lance’s room. Upon entering the room, pants are replaced with pajamas. Pidge gathers bottles and last night’s take-out containers to recycle and throw away respectively, so there’d be room for the new bottles and take-out containers. Lance chugs half a bottle of juice and refills it with vodka, giving it a shake to combine the liquids, and his girlfriend follows suit. There’s only one chair in the room (which Lance takes because it’s his) so Pidge sits on the bed while Lance picks a movie to put on.

 

“So, what’s the movie gonna be?” Lance asks.

 

“I don’t know, you have the phone, not me.” Pidge says before taking a sip of her beverage.

 

“You know damn well I can’t put on just anything, you won’t watch it unless it’s something you want.” Lance groans. Pidge snorts.

 

“You got me there!” She laughs and adjusts her seat so one leg is under her butt. She sits in deep thought before she releases a gasp. “Oh! Put on Mothman Prophecies, we never finished that one.”

 

“Mothman it is.” Lance says while pulling it up.

 

The movie begins about halfway through, and they decide to start it over. They dig into their take-out and, between bites, criticize the movie’s inconsistencies. Lance ends up putting aside his food and joining Pidge on the bed. They sit with their sides against one another, and their backs against the wall.

 

The sun is setting now. Its last rays of light shine through the window and color the blue walls a soft orange. The glare on the TV makes the movie unwatchable, so they make due with each other.

 

They won’t admit who started it, but before they know it their lips are pressed together softly. They kiss like the other is delicate and breakable. Lance places a hand on Pidge’s shoulder and slides it gently up her neck to rest just under her ear, framing her jaw. She sighs through her nose and pulls herself even closer to him. Lance man handles her by the hips, settling her in his lap. She laughs at his forwardness and at the situation in general.

 

“Eager, are we?” Pidge smirks, wiggling her hips.

 

“How's this: I give you head, fuck your brains out, then we can play games. Deal?” Lance says with a coy smile.

 

“Deal.”

 

~~~~


End file.
